


Shujin's Hunting Grounds

by ProfoundCranium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action practice, Action/Adventure, Body Horror, Fantasy AU, Gen, Graphic Description, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Shujin had spent months training herself to improve. To ensure she couldn't lose to him ever again. Planning out a strategy to return to her family again.Then he waltzed into her territory with a group of mercenaries.Shujin was ready to remind them all why SHE was the predator around her. And they would pay for this transgression dearly.
Kudos: 2





	Shujin's Hunting Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little practice piece for some actions scenes. But it grew out of hand. This is based on a story my friend is writing. I decided to use MY character, Shujin, and go up against HIS Villain. Djinn. So this ain't canon or anything to his story. But I hope my friend "TheOutlawMage" knows who inspired this little practice run.
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Shujin could smell them on the air. 

She sat atop a tree, balancing on branches that held her lithe weight with ease. This forest was old... so was she in a way. The rain covered everything in a dense fog, Shujin's clothes plastered to her body along with her hair. Her bunny ears and tail soaked. But she didn't mind. She liked the feel of rain on her mostly exposed skin. 

Her shorts and tank top covered little after all. 

This forest was her hunting grounds. Blood of countless creatures she had killed and their remains scattered this forest ground, acting as food for the trees to grow ever taller, returning to the land from whence they had came, supplying Shujin with the strength she needed to continue. 

The hunt was everlasting, and more animals beckoned to be hunted. 

Her animalistic eyes narrowing as she watched a group of people enter her forest, exploring with reckless abandon to find her. 

Djinn was among their number. 

And Shujin tensed deliciously as she wondered... what did his flesh taste like? 

Shujin came to a decision then. Those men would be dead before sundown. She held the element of surprise. She could kill all the men in minutes. Then... she could settle the score with Djinn. 

Leaping down from her perch, she fell at least two stories, diving through the treetops, layers of leaves and vines as she swung across the wilderness, sliding across a branch as she flipped her body, tensing as her feet impacted a tree. With surprising stealth, Shujin launched herself across the trees. She landed on another tree, her claws digging into the wood as she swapped directions, then launched herself again. 

Again and again Shujin launched herself like a ballistic missile across this forest. Her blood boiling, singing from the Hunt. There were HER grounds. And they would pay for entering them.

Shujin reached her first man in a minute. They were wearing decent chainmail beneath hoods. Shujin could smell the metal oxidize as the rain hit it. He was standing next to a tree, completely unaware of her presence far above him. They were traveling in a pack. So... stealth it was. 

Shujin dropped down, landing on top of the man. 

He tried to scream. Shujin didn't let him. She stomped, crushing his spine, then threw a punch into his throat to cease his senseless blathering. He lost the ability to breathe. Good thing too. Because he needed to be quiet. 

Shujin needed an important part of him. She plunged her hand into his chest, piercing through the chainmail in one brutal shove, gripping his spine. Blood covered her hand, her body absorbing it with ease as she grabbed what she hadn't broken. 

And PULLED. 

_**SQUELCH** _

Shujin held her reward in one hand as she launched herself back up into the trees. 

One down... more to go.

Shujin bounced around a few more trees as she came across three more men talking in a circle. She took the spine and head she had managed to grab and dropped down across from their group. About 10 feet. 

Nothing to her. 

"Hey! HEY! We found her!" 

Shujin tossed the head at the man. He caught it.. then realized what it was.

"JOHNNY! SHE KILLED JOH-GRRRK!" 

Shujin was already across the clearing, hand buried in his stomach. His chainmail punctured with ease. The other two drew swords and tried to slash at her. Shujin flipped around the man she had grabbed, bringing his body with her to use as a shield. The second man slashed open the throat of the first. Shujin ripped her hand out of the first man, kicking his body at the second. They both tumbled to the ground. 

The third man rushed Shujin. She snapped a branch off a nearby tree and used it to parry his sword thrust before she shoved it through his body. He gave a gasp and a croak as he tried to breathe and couldn't. Shujin took his sword, throwing it at the second Man who was trying to stand. He flopped over as the sword inserted itself neatly into his throat. The third man propped up, dead on a branch. 

Three more down. 

Shujin continued her journey. Staying close to the ground as she bounced towards the next group. 

Five this time. All standing close to one another with weapons primed. They were dead and didn't know it yet. Shujin looked at a nearby tree and readied herself, tensing her entire body as she swung her leg.

_**BOOOOOM** _

Shujin kicked through the tree, removing it's bottom as it crashed down, landing on it's stump as it balanced precariously. It slowly started falling down, sideways. Exactly like Shujin wanted. She waited for it to line up the way she needed before she hopped, curling her body, her muscles tensing like solid steel before she unfurled, releasing all the tension as she dropkicked the tree, sending it flying towards the men.

_**CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH** _

The soldiers never saw a giant tree coming as dust and dirt was kicked up. Hiding Shujin from view.

"H-HELP ME! AHHH!" Shujin silenced his screams with a kick as she speared him with a tree branch. 

"FUCK! She's HERE!" Shujin punched him in the face, side, broke his leg, grabbed his arm, snapped it, then stabbed him in the face with his own forearm bone. 

"FIND HER! She's just one- HRRRK!" Shujin used a sword she had found to stab him through the throat, placing a few punches to rupture his kidneys before she left him to drown in the dirt. 

"WHAT'S HAPPENING! HELP US!" Shujin landed on top of this man, crushing him beneath her weight as she stomped him to death, reducing him to paste and crushed metal.

Shujin was a whirlwind of death as she bounced through the fog, murdering at random and splattering the dirt with their blood. She found the final man, rocking back and forth as he cried himself stupid, like an impotent child. 

Shujin was disgusted with her prey, but killed him all the same. Ramming into him as she gripped his head, slamming it into the tree. He groaned, screamed, begged, Shujin kept slamming his skull into the tree until it was a splattered watermelon. 

She stood above the corpse and listened with her ears.... she heard one more man. 

Djinn. 

She turned with a vicious growl on her face as she leapt up into the treetops, leaving the carnage behind as she went back to the hunt. 

She had another one to kill.

Shujin swung off of a vine, flipping onto a tree that she bounced off of, sliding down a branch as she approached a clearing. It seemed Djinn was smart and had decided to leave the forest proper. Removing Shujin's element of surprise. A valid option, considering how much blood she had managed to get her hands on... and in. 

She leaped off the branch, exiting the treetops as she landed in the clearing, making nary a sound as she glared at him... Djinn. 

He had shredded her family apart. Now she would make him pay. 

"Ah! Shujin... come to die at my ha-" 

_**BBBOOOOOOOM**_

Shujin wasn't going to give him time to speak. She was already in his face, a fist aimed for his chest. He caught it of course, the shockwave blowing her hair all around. 

"You've gotten stronger Shujin. It won't save you." 

Shujin growled loudly as she aimed a powerful kick for Djinn's leg. He lifted his foot, the leg avoiding damage as he twisted her arm around. Rather then fight it, Shujin went with the twist, flipping her body around and out if his grip. He huffed. 

"Surrender Shujin. You'll die quickly if you do." 

Shujin landed on her hands, windmill spinning and landing a kick against Djinn's side. She backflipped, landing some distance away. She yanked a rock off the ground, chucking it fast enough to blow a man's hand off. Djinn caught the rock, crushing it in his hand. 

"Faster Shujin!" 

Shujin dashed forward, punching forward with a right cross that Djinn deflected. She punched again, then again. A flurry of blows that Djinn mainly deflected and took blindly. Shujin was doing damage, but not fast enough. 

Djinn caught her hand, yanking her forward and landing a kick to her chest. 

_**BOOM**_

Shujin flew back, landing against a tree that she cratered. She coughed up some blood before growling again, glaring wickedly. Djinn looked perfectly fine. Bored actually. 

"Is that all you have you animal?"

Shujin glared in abject hatred as she drew her arm forward, then rammed it back as hard as she could. She hit the tree hard enough that it crackled like a rock had just been shot into it, building upon the crater her body had made into it. Shujin hopped out of the crater, allowing the tree to slowly tilt forward, falling on top of Djinn. Shujin quickly went around the tree, setting her stance as she hopped once again, dropkicking yet another tree to give it some extra force as she sent the large tree flying at Djinn. 

A tree tall enough to tower over most buildings. 

Djinn tensed, the punched forward, the tree shattering beneath his force. But Shujin had already moved out of his sight. She was beneath him.... far beneath him. 

She had dug a hole for herself... and burrowed beneath him. Her hands reached through the ground, grabbing his ankles. 

"WHAT!" 

_**BOOM**_

Shujin dragged him into the ground... then the shockwaves could be heard for miles as Shujin started systematically beating him to death. 

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM** _

"DIE YOU FUCKER!" 

Shujin was a rabid animal as she straddled Djinn's waist, punching him again and again and again. Dirt covered them all, limiting their ability to breathe. Darkness enveloped them all. But Shujin could see in the dark. 

She could see how worried Djinn was. Her Berserk was activated, Her muscles shredding themselves as she punched him again and again. Her Magic was draining him of blood as his wounds got worse and worse. Djinn tried to fight back, kicking her off and punching her.  
  
But it was all for naught. The dark caverns she had dragged him to were more of her territory. And he would die down here if it was the last thing she did.

Shujin kept laying into Djinn, her wounds healing as she absorbed his blood, her magic sewing her body back together as she leveled the ground. 

Then Djinn vanished into mist, Shujin's fist hitting the ground rather then his face. 

Shujin felt hands wrap around her throat as he grabbed her from behind. Strangling her. 

"This has been a great fight Shujin. But i've had enough. And you cannot beat me. Now die. Let it go." 

Shujin didn't need to breathe for this next part. She remembered his mist form. How he had used it and made her functionally useless for their last fight... but Shujin remembered an important lesson she learned from her school and studies back at her hometown. So she smiled... and spoke her second set of words. 

"I learn from my mistakes asshole." 

Shujin raised her leg, stomping the ground. 

The entire floor beneath them shattered as they were dropped into a GIANT cavern. A huge one that seemed bottomless. Djinn tried to turn into mist... but shockingly, air pressure kicked in and started sucking them both down into the abyss. 

Djinn turned back into his solid form as he fell, wrestling with Shujin in the air as they tumbled, ramming into the walls and getting covered in dirt. 

Then an orange glow illuminated the cavern. 

Magma. 

Shujin managed to get her feet between herself and Djinn, rocketing him across the cavern as they separated, landing apart. The fog was thick down here, the lava making everything glow orange. The cavern was vast. Chunks of rock making everything float around as everything heated up to stupid levels. Shujin could feel her clothes burning away. 

Shujin panted for air she could barely find as she laid down on the ground.

The best part of this place? The air here was hotter then Djinn himself. Which meant he couldn't float away on his mist form. He was stuck here with her. 

And Shujin had hunted an animal exclusively for this place. She had managed to hide from Djinn, and that bought her the two minutes she needed to transform.

Shujin gripped the hot rock as she begun her transformation, the marking on her body glowing a dull red. Agony racked her body as she started changing. Her bones cracking and her ears and tail falling off as new organs grew in their place. Her flesh sloughing off as scales erupted from her flesh. Her teeth elongating, her fingernails being pushed out as claws grew from them. 

Her body broke itself and regrew anew. It was agony... but an old one she was used to. 

Eventually, Shujin was covered in red scales, reptilian features covering her body. A long tongue, sharp teeth, a long serpentine tail, claws, slit eyes.... and an immunity to heat. 

Shujin could hear Djinn running around.. and he was a dead man. 

She dove right into the Magma and started swimming around. She had found this animal awhile back. 

A Magma Salamander. 

And it was perfect to murder Djinn right here. She found him 50 feet to the north, running across a large piece of rock. She poked her head out of the magma, and shot her tongue out. It wrapped around Djinn's neck with ease, yanking him back as she started reeling into the magma. 

"HRRK!" 

Djinn managed to grab onto the uneven rock and stop himself. He yanked on the tongue, sending Shujin flying towards him. But that was what she wanted. Out came the claws, and she dug right into his arms and opened her mouth wide. 

"What!" Djinn screamed right before Shujin blasted him in the face with a highly concentrated blast of fire. He screamed, throwing Shujin off. Rather then land like normal, she rolled and slithered around like the snake she was.

Djinn's mask had been burned off. And he couldn't use his mist form lest he wanted to get dragged into the magma. So... They fought again. 

Shujin's entire style had changed. She was crawling all around Djinn's body, using counters and manipulation rather then straight strength. And it was working. She was cutting him apart, lighting him on fire, dragging him towards the magma, destroying the ground and forcing him to switch land flows as she kept trying to drag him down. She herself was super heated from the magma coating her scales. 

Shujin was killing him... just like she had promised Leon.

Shujin was on fire in more ways then one as she punched Djinn in the face, burning his flesh as he rocked back. 

"This is beginning to get annoying girl!" 

Shujin ignored him as she scuttled between his legs, slicing at his thigh as she slid behind him, her tail wrapping around his ankle as he grabbed at her. Djinn managed to wrap a hand in her hair, but that didn't do much good since it was covered in Magma, Her burned himself as Shujin breathed more fire, increasing the heat and as she yanked forward, tripping Djinn. 

He landed hard, but managed to roll away to avoid Shujin pouncing at him. They scuffled on the ground a bit more before Djinn managed to windmill spin, kicking Shujin across the face. She hissed loudly as she breathed more fire, her tongue shooting out to wrap around Djinn's leg. 

"This trick is getting old Shujin!" 

Shujin roared as she dove back into the lava, swimming UNDER the lava float and back onto the other side, yanking and yanking. Djinn growled as he turned just his leg into mist, dislodging Shujin's tongue as he stood up. 

"You know... i'm honestly impressed Shujin. You were a much harder fight then i expected. I clearly can't beat you like this." 

The mist Djinn had summoned surrounded him, healing his wounds, burns, slashes, and bruises in seconds. He smiled at Shujin as he drew something from his robes. 

A blade. A dagger by the looks of it. 

"You have earned the right to see my TRUE power. So... i probably won't kill you today... but you won't kill me either." 

Shujin gasped for air as she glared at Djinn. She had worked hard for that damage, and it was gone now. Her muscles burned with exertion and her body was sore. But that didn't matter. She needed to kill him before he did anything else! 

Shujin charged forward, roaring in rage as she went straight for Djinn's eyes with her claws. 

"We'll meet again Shujin!" 

Djinn raised the knife to chest height, then swung it down to the ground... 

_**BOOOOOOMMMM** _

Shujin was flung back as a HUGE shockwave hit her. lava, rocks, debris and dust flew everywhere as the entire cavern shook from the power of his one strike with that knife. Shujin roared louder then the cave as she was buried in lava and rock, flying through a few walls before rolling to a stop, ceilings collapsing to leave her stranded in the dark. 

Shujin tried to sit up... but she couldn't. Instead, she was forced to lay down, hissing for air as rocks pressed down on her. She couldn't smell Djinn anymore. She could barely move from the sheer impact. It had hit her hard. 

She didn't welcome the darkness. But conciousness left her regardless. 

[Timeskip. 2 hours.] 

Shujin awoke to the dark, feeling weight on her chest. 

Memories came to her in a flash, her fight with the soldiers, Djinn, her transformation, his show of power to knock her away. 

She roared as she managed to shove all the rocks off of her. Her muscles tensing like iron wire as she exerted herself. The entire cave rumbled as she shifted the rocks around... but she could also see some light. Delicate beams of moonlight. Coming from the ceiling far above her. 

This would require another transformation. 

Shujin groaned as she laid down, and closed her eyes. She felt her scales begin to shed, leaving blood splattered on the stone floor as her tail fell off, her claws falling out along with her teeth. 

"RAAAAGGHHHH!" 

Shujin screamed in agony and anguish as her eyes seemed to burn. Her flesh grew fur and her spine began to shift as new bones expanded from her back. She was growing wings, along with much longer teeth, her lungs changing as she grew a new organ in her throat. 

Five minutes later, Shujin took a deep breathe. She screeched once... twice... 

She knew the way out.

Shujin flapped her leathery wings and took to the sky, flying upwards as she weaved through the cave with ease, seeing outlines of everything as her claws scratched into the cavernous walls. She saw the light, and flew towards it. 

**_BOOM_**

Shujin flew into the rainy night sky as she felt her fur flatten. 

Bats... nobody ever expected them to have any use. But Shujin saw them for what they were good for. Night Predators that thrived in the dark. Shujin flew higher and higher as she looked down at her Forest. 

It was quiet... she screamed to the sky as she looked for any sounds to bounce back at her. Nightmarish screeching of creatures that nobody wanted to see as Shujin yelled her anger. 

Djinn had escaped her. 

But she had shown him. Shujin was no trifle. She was a killer, just like him. And next time would be different... 

Next time her family would be by her side.


End file.
